Timed it Wrong
by thatnerdychic
Summary: short one-shotabout how wll and emma can never seem to end up together.  angsty..


**Timed it Wrong**

**Hey guys, just a short one-shot about Carma/Wemma where will and Emma just can't seem to time their relationships right. Sorry if the story isn't that great, I'm still trying to figure out what makes these characters tick. So review! Any suggestions to revise this or for a new story would be great!**

Carl was not helping. Sure, she pretended she was getting better, for his sake. But after all of the dirt and handshakes, she always went home and cried. Once the crying stopped, she would clean. She went through an entire bottle of bleach in a matter in days. It only got worse when Carl decided to come over. That's when she had to messy the place up, pretend like she wasn't still living in a world of spotlessness. So every Saturday, she would lay a newspaper on the counter, dirty a few plates to leave in the sink, and take out the neatly tucked corners of her bed. Then, as she was about to invite him in, she would spray the whole room with vanilla, to get rid of the overpowering scent of high powered cleaning products. Yet all this was just a precaution, in case they came to her house after their date, which rarely happened. So needless to say, she was miserable.

She wasn't sure why she stayed with him. He was nuts about her, but she still wasn't sure if her heart still belonged to Will. Will… she had to forget about that man, he was no good for her, he was too unpredictable. Maybe that was what she saw in Carl, his stability. The one thing she had always needed, and had never been able to get from Will. Will was a free spirit, never happy to sit back and let something happen, he needed to be moving. That was not Carl. He was content to read a book at home, while Will needed to be out moving.

The fact that Carl wouldn't cheat, unlike Will, was also a big factor. In fact, it was everything to her. Will's cheating had hurt her, more than she liked to admit, Carl had seen that. But despite everything, he was still the one who made her heart pound whenever he touched her, or even spoke her name, something Carl had never been able to do. But she had to stay away from Will. He had broken her heart too many times, and Carl had never done that. Carl was like the best friend she had always needed. However, he was just a best friend, and nothing more. Carl didn't realize this, but she was certain that once he did, her one friend would leave her, and shed be alone once again.

So she suppressed all of this, kept it bottled up inside as she tried to come to grips with what had happened. She was with Carl... end of story. Yet try as she might, every night as she lay down to go to sleep, she was still haunted by nightmares. Well not so much nightmares, just dreams she wished would go away. Well not really multiple dreams, seeing as it was always the same one, and despite her reservations on the issue it presented, it was a great one. But she couldn't allow herself to think like that, let those thoughts creep into her mind, so she tried to suppress the dream nonetheless. Yet the dream would not be expelled, and kept forcing its way into her subconscious. It was always her and Will, walking hand in hand down a street. Then suddenly, the scene would change to a playback of their very first kiss, right after she broke off her engagement to Ken and almost left McKinley. But just as they broke apart, they would reappear in a new spot, his apartment. They were dancing to Neil Diamond's 'Hello Again,' and she felt light as air as they kissed.

But then she would wake up, and begin the process of forgetting the night's events. Wiping the silly grin off her face was easy, containing the feelings it brought along, well that was a little bit harder. After this continuous cycle of dreaming, then forgetting, spending the day with Carl, then dreaming again had been going on for about a month and a half, she snapped. Now she would no longer try to rid herself of the dreams that she inwardly cherished so much. So every morning she would wake up, smile and remember the nights happiness as she ate breakfast, ans slowly let her grin would fade, as she went to see Carl. but soon she was living for her dreams, waking up every morning only to linger in bed. Going to bed earlier and earlier , sometimes without even eating.

Months went by. She was slipping, living in a dream world, and the real world started to hold less and less meaning for her. She stopped seeing Carl. He was wrong for her, they both knew it now. She longed to be with Will, the one man who could make her dreams become a reality, but she was too late. He had moved on… somewhat. He was dating the new substitute Holly Holiday, and as much as she hated to admit it, he looked great. Better than he had in almost a year now. He was smiling again, and she was content to stand by and let him. Granted, he wasn't smiling as much as when they had been together, but still she didn't try anything to split up him and Holly. She was fun and nice, and Emma liked her, especially what she had done for Will. She hadn't even told him about her and Carl.

She didn't start any new relationships, or even try to move on. Nobody would've noticed her anyways. So it seemed like she was back at square one. Looking on wistfully at the one man who would forever hold her heart, yet never making a move to tell him just how deeply she cared for him. It was a droll existence, to say the least. But she always made it through the day looking at the smile on Will's face, and the hope that someday she might be the cause of it once again…

**Tada! Hope you guys liked it, and if you didn't… then tough luck, I get your views anyways (maniacal laughter and thunder claps). Sorry the story kind of shifts around. As I have mentioned before, still experimenting with the characters. I also have some nanny fanfics up, if you like what you read. Trust me, they're considerable better than this :]**

**thatnerdychic **


End file.
